


Dancing with the Devil

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [16]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), The One (2001)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: What if that time that Leo got sucked in by the dimension transporter he wasn’t sent to the alternate universe but sent to the multiverse’s most dangerous planet instead? How on earth would he survive?





	Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own any of the Korn lyrics used in this fic. The songs used include:
> 
> When you’re not there  
> Black is the soul  
> Please come for me
> 
> All from their album Serenity of Suffering, I wanted to use Insane from the same album but I thought it might be a bit too on the nose.
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

“Master Yulaw.”

Yulaw didn’t turn to face the other despite the fact that his hearing had been heightened to the point where he could in fact hear what the boy was saying despite the earplugs he wore. He just kept his eyes up ahead slowly lifting the chipped coffee cup to his lips as he took a sip of the dark sludge. He hates this stuff, its bitter and thick not as appealing as his followers think it is. But the Penal colony doesn’t have tea plantations so Gabriel was forced to settle for whatever his slaves could scratch together whenever the supply transport was running late. But even then the only things that came through the wormhole were medical supplies, basic food rations and the worst coffee the multiverse had to offer. But things like tea and coffee are considered to be luxuries so Yulaw had no choice but to make the best from what he got, the only satisfaction he got from the experience was knowing that he was the only one in the colony that got to have this luxury so he’d force himself to stomach the horrible brew.

“Master Yulaw.” The teen stepped closer but Gabriel still didn’t react, if Leo really wants to get his attention then he knows what he has to do.

The teen took a deep breath, walking over to stand by the man’s side before he went down on his knees and placed his head in the convicts lap. Yulaw resisted the urge to snort in amusement as he stared down at the boy before letting his right hand fall to rest on the boy’s head, briefly feeling over the texture of the dreadlocks that went down to his shoulders before slipping down to tug at the collar around his neck instead.

It was silver and made from metal and bone for… necessary reasons. And as for the dreadlocks, Yulaw decided that he wanted Leo to grow them so he did, because that’s the way that things worked in the Penal Colony. What Gabriel Yulaw wanted, Yulaw got. Anyone that tried to refuse him was never heard from again.

“Leo?”

“Farlock said that you called for me.”

Yulaw nodded, “I did.”

“What is it?”

Yulaw paused setting the cup down on the table as his hand gave a brief tug on Leo’s hair, “Come here.”

Leo got up and let Gabriel guide him so he was sitting in the older man’s lap. He wasn’t really dressed in much, a grey shirt and a pair of old worn out blue jeans. Yulaw lifted Leo’s chin when the boy looked down at his lap to look into those brown eyes as always there was a struggle in those eyes a clear sign that the boy’s spirit was warring with itself, torn between the need to rebel and the compulsion to obey and in the midst of all of that was hopelessness. A sense of true reality had settled in the boy’s eyes, some part of him has made peace with the fact that he’s never going to leave this place, a part of him that doesn’t really want to leave.

In a word the boy was confused, Gabriel doubted that Leo knew just what it was that he was feeling that’s why Leo never willingly met his gaze. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say or how to behave. All he did he did because Yulaw commanded it, nothing more nothing less.

Yulaw fought against the urge to smirk.

It took a while to break Leo, longer than the convict initially thought it would and yet somehow at the same time, it was easier than he’d thought if that makes any sense. The boy was stubborn and very resistant but eventually Yulaw broke him down, tore him apart and put him back together again just the way he wanted him. Now Leo’s confused, and broken, now Leo depends on him, Leo needs him.

Now Leo’s exactly where Yulaw wants him to be.

“You like music right?” Yulaw asked as he took the earplugs from his ears and the boy almost frowned as he stared back at the older man, “Shì.”

Yulaw smiled, it was a welcome surprise when he realized that Leo spoke Mandarin although it was hardly necessary since Yulaw was fluent in English but it was fun speaking his native language every now and then. Reminded him of simpler times, times that he hardly cared for anymore but simpler times none the less.

Leo only spoke Chinese with him when he was confused or scared and wanted to avoid angering his master. But Yulaw isn’t angry, if anything he’s in a fantastic mood, so for now that was somewhat unnecessary.

That experiment he’s been working on since he first arrived in the penal colony was finally completed and it was a resounding success. Right now all that’s needed is to move his pawns in their correct places, make sure that everything he needs is ready before he puts in the final steps that will ultimately lead to his freedom.

One of those pawns, one of the keys he needs to finally leave his imprisonment is sitting in his lap right at that very moment. Really all that’s left to do is wait.

“What kind of music do you like?”

Leo stared back at the man in slight confusion, lips pursing together in a tight line since it was clear that he didn’t understand the question or rather he wasn’t sure what was expected of him to answer, was Yulaw actually asking him or is this some sort of trick?

“Well?”

Leo answered honestly, “I don’t really have any specific preferences.”

Yulaw nodded as he fiddled with the ear buds from the iPod, “Do you like rock and roll?”

The boy shrugged, “I like some bands.”

“What about hard rock? Metal?”

“N-not really.”

Yulaw smirked, “You should learn to try new things, get out of the box every now and then.” the man started as he lifted the buds up to Leo’s ears one after the other and the boy carefully helped to put them in place. “Here, I think you’ll like this. This came in through the jump gate this morning. Serenity of suffering 2016.”

Yulaw picked up the iPod and started the song from the beginning. Leo blinked in surprise as the loud banging of drums and the screech of an electric guitar suddenly filled his ears but he didn’t move as the lead singer started to sing.

_It’s the pretty little way you hold your head_

_It’s like our sanity is hanging on a thread_

_The flesh is cold underneath your nails_

_And the look you give, it never fails_

_I love the way you hurt me_

_I love that you don’t care_

_My love is dark and twisted_

_And I scream when you’re not there_

Yulaw watched the boy’s expression change with every second that past, he could still hear the music and in all honesty it really was a good song but the song itself didn’t really matter. It’s what the song represented that really mattered.

But not for the reasons that you might think.

It started a year ago.

Yulaw hadn’t been doing much at the time, merely perched up in the citadel, the main tower that used to house the warden and the guards way back when the Penal colony still had some semblance of security. It was the highest point for miles, the warden’s suite. It was the only place in the main city with a decent bed and was mildly clean. Of course that all changed when Yulaw arrived.

After he fully established his placed as the alpha male on the planet, he got his new subordinates to clean it up and bring in better furnishings as an offering to their new ruler.

Up until that point, Yulaw had been looking for a way to escape, find his remaining opposite and end the game once and for all, but he hadn’t been able to, so he mostly spent his time in the citadel away from the other inmates and they wisely learned to stay away unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance of his room when the door suddenly burst open and a body was tossed a few feet away near the balcony overlooking the city.

Five inmates stood in the entrance of his room but he could hear the others growling impatiently just out of his field of vision.

“Master Yulaw.” One of the inmates said before dropping to one knee as Yulaw stepped forward, “What is this?”

“We found him in the middle of the woods, nowhere near the jump gate.” The man explained without looking up, when Yulaw came to a stop right before them, “We don’t know how he got here without anyone noticing but once we found and brought him here.”

The boy was about five ‘two, he had dark skin and brown eyes, which were wide and horrified as he struggled in his restraints. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were shackled together while his mouth was gagged. Yulaw arched a brow at the inmate for a moment before bringing his attention back down to the boy.

The Stygian Penal Colony is a prison, meant to trap and imprison the multiverse’s worst offenders. There was no exit from the planet only a one way entrance. Once you come in you can’t get out, it was a punishment reserved only for those that have committed the worst crimes imaginable, crimes against humanity itself, crimes of unimaginable greed and depravity, crimes committed only by the most evil of men.

And they send this boy here?

As Yulaw slowly looked the boy over he somehow doubted that he could have done anything to warrant such a punishment.

“No one saw him come through the jump gate?” Yulaw asked and the inmate shook his head, “No master law.”

Yulaw walked over to the boy’s and crouched down beside him causing him to still his struggling efforts but still try to scream through the gag around his mouth.

Gabriel reached out and pulled the dirty rag down from the boy’s mouth and he immediately started talking.

“Let me go! I’m not supposed to be here, I think there was some kind of mistake-”

“Who are you and how did you get here?” Yulaw interrupted, in no mood to hear some kid’s annoying rambling so he decided to get right to the point. The kid swallowed hard glancing back at the men that still stood by the entrance. They still leered at the boy’s bound form but had gone silent and made sure to stay well out of the room, where one might call a respectful distance away from the man crouched beside him so he put two and two together and realized that this might be their boss.

If this guys the only thing standing between him and them then he’s willing to play nice, at least for now.

“Leo Dooley a-and I don’t know how I got here.”

Yulaw blinked, “You don’t know?”

“My father’s a scientist and he-he made this invention and somehow it glitched while I was alone in the room. I passed out and when I woke up I was here.”

“He made a jump gate?”

“What-no it was supposed to be an inter-dimensional transporter.”

Inter-dimensional transporter?

So a jump gate.

Yulaw almost gave a snort at the thought before his head gave a slight tilt as he stared down at the boy. If his father’s invention sent him to the colony without utilizing the jump gate then that meant that it could probably transport him back home without being affected by the block placed on their jump gate.

Interesting.

“Uhm, hey can you let me go now please. These ropes are really tight.” Leo asked as he squirmed a bit to show his discomfort and Yulaw gave a smirk. The kid could be useful, if he really did find an alternative route to the Stygian Penal colony like Yulaw thinks he did then he may just have found his ticket to getting off of that godforsaken planet once and for all.

Also meaning that he’ll need to keep Leo close.

“First I’ll need to know that you’ll behave and stay put once I untie you.”

“I won’t run away if that’s what you’re asking.” Leo rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, “I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go.”

“Will you behave?”

“Behave?” Leo asked incredulously and the man’s smirk grew a little more, “Do what I say, when I say it without any arguments. Never disobey me and never defy me. Behave and I’ll take care of you and keep you safe. Disobey me and you’re on your own.”

“So you want me to willingly be your slave?”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

Yulaw arched a brow at the boy as he spoke, “I’d think about that offer very carefully if I were you Leo. Your father’s machine sent you to the Stygian Penal colony in the Hades universe. It’s a prison for the multiverse’s worst.”

Leo’s eyes went wide, “A prison-“

“You have two options; you can behave and obey, stay here with me under my protection,” Yulaw said reaching out to brush the back of his finger’s against Leo’s cheek down towards his lips and the boys eyes went even wider than before as the full implications of exactly how he might expect Leo to behave set in and the boy instinctively flinched away but Yulaw’s smirk just grew, “Or you can leave and take your chances with _them_.”

Leo turned his head to the entrance just as Yulaw nodded towards it and he swallowed hard at the sight of the terrifying looking men standing there while others snickered and growled just beyond the wall outside the room.

Yulaw gave a snort as he leaned in closer to whisper near Leo’s ear, “They usually prefer women, but it’s been years since a female prisoner was sent here and you’re short and… cute enough for it not to matter.”

Leo froze for one perfect moment until he just nodded his head and turned back to face the man, “You, I want to stay here with you.”

Yulaw’s head gave a tilt, “Will you behave?”

“Yes, I’ll behave I promise.”

“Good.”

Now despite what you may be thinking, Yulaw didn’t really have any intentions of hurting Leo. When the boy arrived and Yulaw realized that there was another way on and off of the Penal colony that wasn’t through the jump gate he was much too preoccupied with finding a way to use that portal to really care much for whatever the boy was doing. He kept Leo safe and kept him close, but only because he had a sneaking suspicion that Leo was his only ticket off the planet. Most of the time Yulaw ignored Leo, kept him locked up in the citadel when he had other matters to deal with, with the other inmates and only ever spoke to him when he had questions to ask about the world that Leo came from and the machine his father built.

It wasn’t until about three weeks later that things took a turn.

Leo disobeyed him and went snooping around in places he had no place being despite Yulaw’s warnings and so he needed to be punished in order to make sure that he never disobeyed again. At first Yulaw considered tossing the teen out into the colony’s main city and leaving him out there for the night, but he knew that Leo would end up damaged beyond repair if he did that if the boy even managed to survive past an hour so he decided on a different route.

Sometimes he wonders if he went too far, other times he’d see some lingering defiance in the teen’s eyes and wonder if he didn’t go far enough but most of the time he’s content with what he’s achieved.

Leo needed to learn to submit and to obey and obey he did. Usually it isn’t in Yulaw’s way to… experiment on one so young, although if T.K were there she’d probably laugh her ass off and tell him how she always knew he was queer.

“Welcome to the club.” He could almost imagine her say with a wicked grin before suggesting a _play date_ with her pet. Yulaw almost gave a snort at the thought.

But then again, Leo was no child. Gabriel found out pretty quickly that someone got to Leo long before he did, so he didn’t let guilt plague him the way it should have. Besides, except for that one time when the teen disobeyed him, Gabriel never hurt Leo too badly. He took care of him, kept him safe the way he takes care of everything that he considers to be his and what kind of master would he be if he let one of his toys tarnish? Gabriel felt a certain amount of affection for the boy, after spending so much time with him, it would be difficult not to. On some level he cares about Leo very deeply, on another the boy is nothing more than a tool to help him escape his punishment.

Either way, Gabriel decided long ago that he was keeping the teen, for as long as Leo continued to live he would be Yulaw’s and only Yulaw’s. After all the time and effort into making the teen just the way he wanted him, Gabriel couldn’t even think about what he would do if he ever lost Leo, the time and energy it would take to find someone else to break and rebuild made his head ache with protest at the mere thought of it. No he’s fine with what he’s got right now and he plans on holding onto it for as long as humanly possible.

Yulaw watched as Leo’s expression twisted and changed as the music played on the iPod, briefly wondering if Leo knew what it meant, why that little device was so significant. But he doubted that Leo has even thought that far as of yet, he probably will though at some point. Gabriel has no doubt that the teen will catch on eventually. Leo’s smart, resourceful and in all honesty Gabriel is surprised that the teen was so easy to break then again he wasn’t about to complain.

Gabriel smirked as he leaned forward to press a kiss against Leo’s neck. The teen didn’t tense or flinch back the way he used to in the beginning. He just sat still and let Yulaw do whatever he wanted barely even doing more than letting out a sharp gasp when his back suddenly connected with the table’s surface and Yulaw tore off his shirt. The music was still blaring loudly in Leo’s ears as Yulaw let his hands drift down the teen’s sides and kissed down the center of his chest. He didn’t move even as the attentions to his body made his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths and his skin tingled with pleasant shivers that went all the way down his spine.

Somehow it’s just easier to let Yulaw do whatever he wanted, to stop himself from moving or doing anything since he didn’t trust his body to move the way he wanted it to do. He wanted to push Yulaw away, get away, not let this happen again but he knew that if he moved he wouldn’t push the older man away.

Sometimes he wonders what he’d do if he actually left this place. Part of him thinks that he’ll be better off, that he’d be happy if he finally managed to find a way to get away from Yulaw and finally make it back home another part…

Another part of him is terrified of what might happen if he did.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sometimes it was Slayer, sometimes it was Marilyn Manson. Today it’s Korn.

Leo's taste in music's been different lately. Not necessarily in a bad way just in a way that was darker, more intense...

Less like Leo.

Bree let out a heavy sigh as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, trying to ignore the loud screech of music playing loudly from Leo's room.

Then again Leo's been different lately.

It started a year ago, Leo disappeared and they had no idea where he was. They looked everywhere, searched all over town and even contacted Douglas in case the crazed scientist decided to try kidnapping Leo this time instead of his brother but even that proved pointless. Until Donald finally discovered that the inter-dimensional transporter had been used.

After a year of fighting with his own technology Donald finally managed to fix it, lock onto Leo's coordinates and get the boy back where he belonged. Unfortunately once they did, it seemed that it was too late. Leo was different.

For one thing Leo was taller, a fact that Adam whined about for hours after Leo returned, but other than that Leo was different.

He was broken... empty.

He wouldn’t talk about what happened to him, what the other universe he went to was like or even what he saw. He was happy to be home. In fact Bree's sure she hasn’t seen the boy that relieved to see is mother since they first met that first day in the lab. He put up a good front, smiled and laughed the way he used to but none of the smiles ever reached his eyes. He had night terrors almost every night for those first few weeks, screaming at the top of his lungs and clawing at the bed sheets until someone managed to wake him and even then Leo would shut himself away, deny that anything was wrong and refuse to say anything else on the matter.

He had dreadlocks when he came back, dreadlocks which he hacked off one night after one of his night terrors and ended up cutting down to his skin in his efforts to get rid of them. And then of course there was the collar, the one he didn’t have when he disappeared but wouldn’t take off once he got back. He refused to take it off; he said it felt safer having it on and considering the boys fragile state they didn’t want to aggravate him anymore than he already was.

Things improved eventually but that’s only because of Douglas.

Bree looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

A few months back they ran into Victor and were forced to deal with him and all his crazy. Douglas went over to their side, they were exposed to the world, Leo's arm got crushed and he became bionic.

After that Leo and Douglas got close. the evil scientist is the only one Leo would talk to about what happened on the other side, as they've started calling it, Douglas is the only one that could get him calm after a nightmare and he's the only one who could get him calm when Leo had an episode, like he's having now.

Bree went up to call Leo down for dinner. In hearing the music playing from his room she took in a deep breath at the reminder of just how different Leo was. Once she got to his room she opened the door and froze at what she saw.

Leo was pacing back and forth looking frantic as he constantly pulled at his clothes and felt for the collar around his neck. What really got the speedster was the knife he had clutched in his hand as he paced back and forth.

They’ve had suicide scares with Leo before.

Once they found him in the corner if the bathroom with his wrists slashed as he rocked back and forth, panting frantically. Another time they found him passed out with several empty bottles of sleeping pills on the floor. Both times they were scared senseless and both times Leo would just lock himself away refusing to talk to any of them about it. But when Douglas moved in all of that changed.

With Douglas there Leo had someone to talk to so they never had to worry.

They haven’t had another scare.

Until now.

_As it all falls down, do I walk away?_

_Or do I stand my ground and accept my fate?_

_And there’s the faceless cries, that twist my every dream_

_And almost every night, I hear a demon sing_

_Why are we going on this way?_

_Why do we play these games in vain?_

_Nothing’s gonna break it down and build us back again_

Bree raked a hand through her hair, she wants to help Leo, she wants to find out what’s been tormenting her little brother and just make whatever it was stop. But Leo wouldn’t talk to her or Adam or Chase or even Tasha only Douglas and none of them could understand why.

When someone other than the evil scientist tried to calm him down he'd lash out at them. He didn’t do it on purpose of course, they aren’t even sure if Leo’s aware of what he's doing when he does it. His eyes fill with panic and fear and it becomes clear that his mind is somewhere else. They can’t calm him down so then Douglas takes over. He locks himself alone in a room with the boy and eventually Leo calms down but they don’t talk about it to anyone else. Douglas said that Leo didn’t want him talking about it and he was trying to respect the teen's wishes. Something that seemed odd since Douglas didn’t usually care about anyone other than himself. But he clearly cared about Leo.

_“Just give him some time, he'll tell you if and when he's ready.”_

But it’s been months, Leo’s been getting better but he was still a wreck. After he gave Leo his new arm it seemed that all Leo had time for was training.

He was obsessive, always training in the simulator or doing target practice with Douglas, sometimes he’d work himself to the point of exhaustion. Donald hadn’t been too happy about that and Tasha was even less, but Douglas insisted that this was something Leo needed and he promised to make sure that Leo didn’t take it too far.

“What’s wrong?”

Bree looked up to see Douglas walking towards her and let out a heavy sigh.

“I came to call him up to dinner and-“

“And what?”

“He has a knife, he's not doing anything with it, just pacing back and forth but-“

“I get it,” Douglas interrupted with a heavy sigh, “Just go down stairs I’ll take care of it.”

_So why did the path have to lead this way?_

_Black is the soul that’s led astray_

_You’re leading me to places I can never follow_

“Wait.” Bree started and Douglas paused to look at the girl and Bree gave another sigh, “It’s getting worse isn’t it. It was better a few months ago but now-... did Leo tell you.”

“I can’t tell you, you know that Bree.”

“But-“

“Leo made me a promise.” Douglas said with a sigh, “Besides I’m not sure you’ll understand-“

“Then help me understand. I can’t just stand here and do nothing while my brother falls apart.”

“Bree-“

“Douglas please!” Bree begged and the scientist dragged a hand over his face as he took a deep breath as he spoke, “Alright, alright. But you’re the only one who knows, you can’t tell anyone. Not even Adam or Chase.”

Bree paused, she isn’t sure if she can do that. Adam’s been a wreck since Leo came back, they were always close but now Leo’s just cut him out completely and Chase-

“They’ll want to know, they’re just as worried as I am about-“

“I’m already going too far by telling you. You can’t tell them alright?”

The speedster bit her bottom lip.

“Bree!”

_And when you cry, the tears are a cleansing bitterness_

_I’m out of time, I’m slowly dying give me back my life!_

“Alright fine. I promise.”

Douglas nodded before taking one more breath as he stepped closer to the girl, “When Leo got sucked in to the transporter he was taken to another dimension.”

“We already know that, we know whatever happened there made Leo the way he is right now.”

“What you don’t know is where he went.” Douglas interrupted smoothly and Bree frowned, “And where did Leo go?”

“The Stygian Penal Colony in the Hades universe.”

“Penal Colony?”

“It’s a rumor a myth in the scientific community and only among those that actually believe in a multiverse theory and intelligent life on other planets. This rumor was started by some guy that claimed to have travelled through the multiverse. I’m not going to get into everything he said right now, what’s important is the Stygian Penal Colony.”

“And what is the Stygian Penal Colony?”

“An inter-dimensional prison.”

“A what-“

“Apparently there are some bad people out there, people worse than me or even Viktor. They’re too dangerous to be let left in a conventional prison, too bad to be left to human governance so they’re sent to the Penal Colony.” Douglas took a deep breath, “It’s a planet, worst in the multiverse. It has food and water but there’s little to no sunlight and the beings that are actually born there are barely human. When a criminal is sent there it’s meant to be a life sentence. They used to have guards and peacekeepers but they didn’t even last a week. Soon enough it got clear that they couldn’t have any personal there anymore, if the prisoners didn’t get them then the planets animals would so they put a lock the jump gate going to the planet so it only goes one way.”

“A prison that has the worst criminals in the universe with no guards?” Bree’s eyes were wide, “That’s where Leo went?! Oh my God.”

“Before you start freaking out, Leo got off easy.”

Bree stared at the older man in shock, “He got off easy-“

“Leo says that he met someone who took care of him and kept him safe. A man named Yulaw.”

“If Leo was safe then why is he the way he is right now.” The speedster said as she stepped forward with a glare, “If he took care of Leo then why is he so… broken?”

“Because sometimes safety comes at a price.” Douglas took a deep breath, “Bree you need to understand, from what Leo told me this guy commanded every other prisoner on the planet, he controlled them, they were all terrified of him. To have that kind of control over the universes worst he must be powerful beyond anything any of us have ever seen. Considering where he was, Leo should consider himself lucky Yulaw decided to protect him.”

“There’s something you aren’t saying.” Bree paused for a moment, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke, “Exactly what kind of price did Leo have to pay?”

Douglas looked her dead in the eye, “C’mon Bree, don’t be naïve. There’s only one thing Leo had to give.”

Bree just continued to stare in confusion and Douglas swallowed hard trying to find a way to say it without actually saying it until it hit him and he cringed, “Leo’s always been kinda cute, Marcus used to say so all the time.”

Bree’s frown just got deeper until it hit her and she gasped, “No…”

“Bree-“

“Leo didn’t! He’d never-“

“Between giving it up willingly and having it forcefully taken away from him, what other choice would he have had?” Douglas asked with a glare, “It took Donny a whole year before he actually managed to fix the transporter and get the kid back. Leo was fifteen he wasn’t in any shape to take care of himself let alone stay alive on a planet made entirely of worst people in the universe.”

_Black is the soul that’s led astray._

“I just… I can’t believe.” Bree cut herself off with a deep breath, “So this Yulaw is why Leo changed, he hurt him.”

“It’s more complicated than that. Leo started depending on him. Yulaw became his whole world and that collar he wears-“

“Yulaw gave it to him. Leo’s in love with him?” Bree finished and Douglas shook his head, “It’s sort of like Stockholm syndrome, you know, when a kidnap victim falls in love with their captor? Only unlike most victims, Leo knows it’s wrong, he knows that he got hurt and he shouldn’t be feeling the way he does but he can’t stop wanting him and that feeling is what’s tearing him apart. That’s why he keeps acting out, he feels like he’s losing control.”

Bree sighed, “Why didn’t he tell us any of this? We could’ve helped him! Why tell you but not us? You tried to kill him.”

“That was months ago,” Douglas said with a roll of his eyes as he turned towards the door pausing as he reached for the doorknob to Leo’s room, “Besides Leo and I have more in common than you’d think.”

“What are you talking about?” Bree asked with a frown but Douglas just shook his head, “That’s not important…since you know now; I could use a little help. We should go in there, he’s been alone too long. Ready?”

Bree took a deep breath before nodding as she stepped forward, “Yeah.”

Douglas watched her for a moment before opening the door and the scene was the exact same way it was when she walked in earlier. Leo was still pacing, still tugging at that damn collar and still with that knife in his free hand. The song changed.

_Alone and come undone_

_As my tears create a sea_

_Have I been awake so long?_

_Aa the devil’s waiting for me_

“Leo.” Douglas started as he entered the room slowly approaching the teen who hadn’t so much as glanced up at the intrusion, “Leo what’s wrong?”

“I can feel him.”

“Feel him?” Douglas stopped just a few feet away from where Leo was pacing and Bree stayed near the door, “Feel who?”

“Under my skin, everywhere. He’s getting closer and I-I can’t...”

Leo kept pacing and Bree couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Who’s getting closer?”

Leo’s head snapped up and Bree had to fight against the urge to gasp at how empty and terrified his eyes were. The teen looked away and kept pacing as he fingered the collar, “Master Yulaw.”

_Looking for that special sound_

_That’s coming for me_

_It’s never gonna take me down_

_Please come for me_

Douglas took a step closer, “Leo that’s impossible, he can’t get to you anymore remember, he’s in another universe billions of light-years away.”

“I can feel him.”

“Are you sure it’s not just-“

“I KNOW WHAT I’M FEELING DOUGLAS!” Leo suddenly snapped and his hand clenched around the knife in his hand causing Bree to jump and Douglas tensed, Leo’s eyes started to fill with tears. “I feel him everywhere, my skin won’t stop crawling cause I know he’s getting closer I can feel it why won’t you listen?!”

“O.K, O.K I believe you, I understand, just calm down.” Douglas said just as he managed to grab a hold of Leo’s shoulders and the teen stilled, “Just breathe. Remember I taught you how to do that? So just breathe with me in and out. C’mon.”

_In another way disease been torn_

_That depression’s ecstasy_

_Haven’t been awake so long_

_The devil’s coming for me_

Leo did as he was told, letting Douglas steer him towards the bed and sit him down before he took the knife from the teen’s hands. Bree moved forward and Douglas handed it to her while Leo tried shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

“That’s it, in and out.” Douglas let out a sigh, “Tell me what happened? Why do you think he’s coming?”

“Last night when I was in the shower, I heard his voice.” Leo breathed swallowing hard as he looked right into the scientist’s eyes, “At first I thought I was imagining it but then, I heard him say, he told me to open the door. He said it’ll hurt more than it needs to if I don’t.”

“Door? What door?”

“The transporter.” Leo said quietly and Bree frowned, “Leo Mr. Davenport dismantled the transporter after we got you back.”

“He told me how to put it together again, where each part should go and how to get enough power to start a reaction.” The teen’s eyes suddenly started to fill with tears as he looked up at Douglas, his voice started to crack, “I’m so sorry Douglas…”

Bree blinked in confusion and Douglas’ eyes went wide as he spoke. “You put it together again didn’t you?”

The girl suddenly gasped, “Leo you didn’t.”

“I had to do it, I couldn’t-he wouldn’t stop…” Leo said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and looked away Douglas took a deep breath. “Where is it?”

Leo nodded to the side, “In the closet.”

Douglas walked over and opened the closet door letting out a sigh of frustration when he saw the machine stowed away way back in the small room behind Leo’s clothes, “Jesus, Leo we talked about this. You’re not in the Penal colony anymore you don’t need to obey him. And he isn’t here!” The scientist said as he started moving the individual pieces of the machine from the closet and Leo took a deep breath, “I know that.”

“After everything he did, you should be glad that he can’t get to you anymore. We need to get rid of this thing.” Douglas let out another sigh as he rubbed his temples in frustration before glancing back at Bree as he left the room. “I’ll be right back, keep an eye on him.”

Bree swallowed hard as she looked down at Leo with wide eyes before quickly nodding her head, the idea of being alone with Leo when he was this unstable scared her a little, I mean he put the machine back together that left him broken in the first place. But at the same time she wants to help, she can’t turn her back on him now.

“O.K.” Douglas nodded as he quickly left the room shutting the door behind him.

Leo moved lying down on his side facing the girl with his arms still wrapped around his waist and Bree squirmed a bit under his gaze, empty even through the tears that fell down his cheeks.

_Take a look around_

_Help me_

_I see this losing little face_

_Staring at me_

“So he told you huh?” Leo suddenly said and Bree started fiddling with the knife in her hands before she spoke, “Yeah.”

Leo gave a humorless snort, “You probably think I’m such a freak.”

“No, no Leo…” Bree paused, setting the knife down on Leo’s desk making a mental note to make sure she took that with her when she leaves the room as she sat down by his feet on the bed, “You have no idea how worried I’ve been, how worried we’ve all been since you came back. You haven’t been yourself and… I’m sorry about what happened in the other world, but I’m glad I at least know what happened. I wanna be able to help you. If you’ll let me.”

Leo tilted his head so he was looking at the girl before just lying back down to stare at the door, “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Leo just shook his head still staring at the door and Bree let out a sigh, “Why will you let Douglas help you but not me?”

“Douglas is the only one that understands.” Bree resisted the urge to sigh again as Leo spoke, “He never told you about Krane, did he?”

“Tell us what?”

The song changed.

_It’s the pretty little way you hold your head_

_It’s like our sanity is hanging on a thread_

_The flesh is cold underneath your nails_

_And the look you give, it never fails_

_I love the way you hurt me_

_I love that you don’t care_

_My love is dark and twisted_

_And I scream when you’re not there_

“The first time master Yulaw said it was punishment.” Leo said still not looking away from the door and Bree was somewhere between relieved that Leo was opening up to her and frustrated since he seemed to be changing the subject. For the moment she chose to just listen as the teen spoke.

“I was trying to find a way to get back home, but it was hard cause master Yulaw forbade me from leaving the citadel without him. He said that it was safer if I went with him but I knew none of the others would touch me cause of how scared they were of him. So I left one day when he was out and I ended up walking into some kind of lab near the place where they had the jump gate where new prisoners are sent through. Master Yulaw was experimenting on new inmates, trying to find a way of changing the flow of energy so people could leave the Colony… it was horrible, most of them got ripped apart by the energy the jump gate generated and the others probably wished that they hadn’t survived.” Leo let out a sigh, “I freaked out, he caught me and then he punished me for sticking my nose where it didn’t belong.”

Bree paused, “Punished you how?”

Leo kept staring at the door, “Before that he never made me do anything, just made a show out of making sure that everyone else on the colony knew not to touch me. He’d just like kiss me or whatever. But then I disobeyed…”

There was a pregnant pause even over the sound of the music and Bree’s stomach dropped.

“No… but Douglas-”

“Douglas doesn’t know about the first time. But he knows about everything else. It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would but it still felt like forever before he stopped.” The teen said ignoring what she said and the way her face paled, “When I woke up the next day he was out again, didn’t come back till later that night, same thing the next day and the day after that. He just sort of ignored me till like a week later when he called me into his room he said, from now I have to earn his protection. He said he found a way to leave the Colony and if I behave he’ll show me how, he took me against the table that time. Next time was on the fucking balcony after night fall, right when everyone was coming out-“

Bree was at a complete loss for words, “Leo-“

“Heck of a way to figure out you’re gay huh.”

Bree paused, “Leo what happened doesn’t mean you’re-“

“I liked it.” Leo said looking up at the girl with his eyes still as empty as ever, “The first time hurt but that was just the first time, a month into it; when he kissed me I’d kiss him back. I stopped fighting him, stopped trying to think of a way home.”

“Douglas said it’s sort of like Stockholm syndrome,” Bree said letting out a soft breath, “You were with him for so long you just feel like you’re in love with him.”

Leo frowned, “Love?”

“Isn’t that… I mean the way you talk about him, I just thought…” Bree trailed off completely unsure of what to say as Leo stared back at her.

“I’m not in love with him,” The teen said evenly as he went to lie back down on his side, “I just need him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have anyone else.”

“That’s not true.” Bree said moving so she was crouched down in front of Leo’s face as she spoke, “You have me and Douglas, Adam, Chase, Tasha and Mr. Davenport.”

Leo’s eyes filled with even more tears, “You don’t understand.”

“Maybe not but you don’t have to go through this alone, we’re all right here if you need us no matter what.” Bree explained as she put a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze “And if you really are gay then, we can help you work through it but you’re not going to get anywhere locking yourself away in your room whenever things get tough.”

Leo laughed only for it to come out in a broken sob, “What if you can’t help me?”

“We can and we will,” Bree said fiercely as she looked right into the teen’s eyes, “But you need to let us in so we can try alright?”

Leo’s lips twitched up into a slight smile as he reached out to wrap one of his arms around Bree’s shoulders and pull her close and the speedster accepted the hug, “Thank you.”

“We’ll work through this I promi-“

Just then Leo suddenly pulled away like he’d been burnt before his entire body went rigid and he let out an ear bursting scream. Bree’s eyes went wide and she immediately got up to her feet.

“Leo what-“

“AARGH!” the teen screamed again, this time with his hands going up to grab a hold of the collar around his neck as he writhed against the bed. His back arched up of the bed and his jaw clenched in pain as foam collected around the edges of his lips, Bree was about to turn back and call for help when the Transporter near the closet suddenly beamed to life and started to hum and glow.

Bree looked back to the bed to find Leo still grasping at his collar in the midst of his fit and she suddenly realized what was going on. The speedster immediately moved closer and tried to grab a hold of the collar to somehow get it off, but the moment her hand made contact a wave of energy suddenly erupted from the collar and she was thrown back hitting the wall hard before she slipped down to the floor.

The machine’s glow grew brighter and the humming grew louder but Bree could barely move as the air was knocked right out of her when she hit the wall. Leo let out one more scream before he collapsed into the bed and Bree struggled up to her feet only for the glow from the transporter to become blindingly bright and force her to stop right in her tracks.

“Leo?!”

The humming reached its crescendo and Bree had to shut her eyes and shielded her face until the humming eventually stopped and she slowly pried her eyes open to look through her fingers. The music had stopped, the electrical system probably got fried by the energy blast. The glowing had stopped, Leo was passed out on the bed and there was a man standing just two feet away from the bed.

He had an average height, black hair and dark eyes, Asian and dressed entirely in black. The man’s head gave a tilt as he looked down at his hands seeming to flex and curl his fingers before lifting his gaze to look around the room until his eyes fell on Bree and he smiled.

“You must be Bree, Leo’s told me all about you.”

Bree frowned in confusion as she stood up straight, “Who are you?”

“My name is Gabriel Yulaw,” The man said as he looked back at the bed with another tilt of his head, “I’m surprised Leo didn’t tell you about me after everything we’ve been through together.”

Bree froze, “You’re-“

“No matter, it’s time for us to leave anyway.” Yulaw said as he stepped closer to the bed, “Can’t leave my pet behind now can I?”

The speedster’s eyes went wide and she moved without even thinking about it, using her super speed to move to the bed and grab a hold of Leo and heading for the door only to gasp when Yulaw was suddenly standing right in front of it.

Bree stumbled back with Leo’s unconscious form hanging over her shoulder, “How-“

“Impressive.” The man started with a smirk, “But not impressive enough.”

Before Bree could even begin to process that statement the air was suddenly knocked out of her all over again as she was shoved hard and hit the wall just beside the window above Leo’s bed hard, causing the walls to briefly shudder as she fell down to the bed in a crumpled heap.

Breathing hard to try and catch her breath Bree looked up just in time to see Yulaw lifting Leo’s body into his arms as he walked over to the window.

“It would be in your best interest if you stay away from me, lest anyone get hurt.”

“Stop!” Bree croaked out as the man broke the window and jumped out of it, the girl tried to crawl off the bed and go after them but only managed to get down to the floor when the door suddenly flew open and Douglas appeared in the door along with Chase and Mr. Davenport.

Three pairs of eyes went wide and Donald immediately rushed over to her side, “Bree what happened? The lights suddenly just went off in the lab and-”

“Oh my God.” Douglas suddenly said standing beside the transporter as soft wisps of smoke continued to rise from it, “Where’s Leo?”

“H… took him, I tried to stop him but-“

“Wait a minute, who took Leo?” Chase asked and Bree felt her eyes grow heavy and her body feel weak but she was able to get one word out before she passed out.

“Yu-Yulaw.”

And then darkness.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So like the Covenant story I’m gonna do a sequel to this to finish it off but only later. The deal with the iPod was; the date for the Korn Album was 2016 which is basically a year on after Leo was sucked into the transporter whereas the Penal Colony was in the year 3167 meaning that it came from Leo’s universe. Meaning Yulaw found a way to pull it through from Leo’s world, meaning he figured out where it was. So he was able to track Leo easier and use the collar to pull himself through the transporter.  
> I know there’s a lot of conflicting information in this but I’ll clear it all up in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway please review


End file.
